1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment solution for ink-jet recording, a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording, an ink-jet recording method and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, ink-jet recording is performed by using a treatment solution in which polyallylamine (PAA) is blended, for the purpose of improving optical density (OD value) of an image recorded with a water-based ink using a pigment. The PAA contained in the treatment solution is capable of causing the pigment in the water-based ink to aggregate on a recording medium, consequently making it possible to improve the optical density (OD value) of the recorded image.
However, the treatment solution described above has a problem of increased viscosity due to the PAA. Further, in a case that the PAA is blended as hydrochloride, there is a fear that a metal member (metallic member) making contact with the treatment solution in an ink-jet recording apparatus might corrode.
In view of the above situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a treatment solution for ink-jet recording capable of improving the optical density (OD value) of the recorded image without having increased viscosity and of lowering or preventing corrosion of a metal member making contact with the treatment solution in an ink-jet recording apparatus.